Funds are requested to help support a Symposium entitled "Steroid Hormone Receptors in Reproduction" and three State-of-the-Art Lectures to be presented at the 24th Annual meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction. The meeting will be held July 27-29, 1991 at the University of British Columbia, Vancouver, B.C. The presentations were selected for their timely interest and their emphasis on the use of molecular and cellular approaches applicable to a wide range of studies in Reproductive Biology. The symposium will be devoted to the role of steroid hormone receptors in reproductive functions. The invited speakers are nationally and internationally recognized experts in this field. Dr. Bert O'Malley will give an overview of the molecular mechanisms of action of the steroid receptor superfamily. Dr. Jean Wilson will discuss molecular defects in the androgen receptor that cause a spectrum of abnormalities in genetic males. Dr. Edwin Milgrom will address the molecular and cellular mechanism of action of progestins and antiprogestins as mediated through the progesterone receptor. The State-of-the-Art Lectures are designed to represent current and exciting exploration in Reproductive Biology and to be of interest to a wide range of attendees. Dr. Paul Wassarman will discuss the cell and molecular mechanisms involved in mammalian fertilization. Dr. Zena Werb will discuss her exciting work on the function of growth factors during embryonic preimplantation development using the methods of reverse transcription coupled with the polymerase chain reaction. Dr. Phyllis Wise will discuss the methods she has recently developed using a combined reverse hemolytic plaque assay with in situ hybridization to monitor, simultaneously, pituitary hormone secretion and gene expression within individual cells. Proceedings of the Symposium and State-of-the-Art Lectures will be published in Biology of Reproduction.